Y TU COMO ESTAS?
by sin comentarios
Summary: para aquellos que necesitan palabras de aliento, sienpre hay una esperanza.


_**Queridos amigos:**_

_**La razon por la que escribo esto es por que tuve la necesidad de hacerlo, por que pense que tal vez alguien necesite palabras de aliento**__**, tal vez necesite saber que hay alguien que siempre nos escucha, y, aunque a mi nunca me paso esto, se que en algun momento de mi vida senti algo similar a lo que sintio la protagonista, solo espero que el que lea esto sepa que siempre hay esperanza, y que tiene una amiga en mi, y que hay alguien mas que los ah estado esperando...**_

**Y ****TU COMO ESTAS?**

La luna se posaba sobre mi casa, justo donde yo pudiera verla, pero a esas altas horas de la noche eso no me importaba, ese habia sido uno de esos dias, dias en los que quisieras que tu tu vida acabara lo suficientemente rapido para no sentir nada, para ya no saber nada. Por que simpre nos sentimos incomprendidos?, por que las cosas siempre nos salen mal?. Por que la vida suele ser tan injusta?. Jamas en mi vida me habia sentido asi . crei que ya nada tenia sentido. Tome un sueter, un poco de dinero y Sali de casa sin importarme los peligros que podria hallar en la calle.

Desde ese dia no me preocupe mas por mi salud fisica o psicologica, para que?, a nadie la importaba, por que devia de interesarme yo?. Nada me importaba. Ademas lo unico que habia echo era vagar de un lugar a otro, yo no tenia a donde ir.

_Yo vengo de cualquier lugar_

_de mil errores atras,_

_de ese cansancio que nos da_

_ser fugitivos y vagar..._

_¿Tu como estas¿tú como estas¿tú como estas?_

Todos dias ir a diferente lugar por que en el anterios no querian saber de mi, o almenos eso sentia yo, pensaba que el mundo me odiaba, franquemente no lo culpo, lo unico que habia echo era llegar a cualquier lugar y dar un nombre diferente cada vez, robar algo de dinero, para poder conseguir cualquier cosa que se ocurriera, nunca intente volver dos veces al mismo lugar, sabia que echarian.

_Yo como tú con las heridas_

_de tantos años de jugar,_

_por los rincones a escondidas_

_con mis instintos de maldad..._

_¿Tú como estas¿tú como estas¿tú como estas?_

Fue un dia cuando salia huyendo, de un hogar que me habia recibido y ahora me echaba una vez mas a la calle, por que descubrieron quien era. Fuen en ese momento en que descubri que yo misma no tenia sentido, no me sentia como una persona, solo, era una broma del destino, ahora entendia por que no le interesaba realmente a nadie, todo ese tiempo habia defraudado a todo los que se habia cruzado en mi camino, pero ahora no tenia nada, estaba sola, ahora mas que nunca me senti nada, pude sentir como mis lagrimas salian de mis ojos. Ya no podia mas

_Toda mi vida_

_cae en pedazos;_

_trato de maquillar_

_mis multiples fracasos_

_Y se ven_

_firmes mis pasos,_

_hay que reconocer_

_que me enrede en mis lazos..._

_¿Y tú como estas¿tú como estas¿y tú como estas_?

Fue, cuando a pesar de mi desgracia y de mis lamentaciones pude escuchar cantos, que hablaban de esperanza y vida, note que que povenian de un edificio al cual, identifique como una iglesia, dude un poco, pero me decidi a entrar. Me sente en la ultima fila, esperando que nadie me notara, pero alguien me vio y me invito a pasar al frente, senti miedo, pero aun asi lo hice. Me preguntaron quien era y que me habia llevado ahí, yo les conte todo lo que habia vivido, esperaba que despues de mi relato me echarian de ahí por el mal que habia echo, pero no fue asi, desconcertada, pregunte si no les molestaba lo que habia echo.

-dime una cosa, tu estas arrepentida de todo eso?-me dijo un hombre joven

-la verdad me di cuenta que lo mio no era una vida, no tiene sentido seguir viviendo asi- conteste

-pero siempre se puede volver a empezar, si quieres volver a enpesar es necesario que te desagas de tu antigua vida-

Y entonces me explicaron que hay alguien que me ama y que todo el tiempo me estubo esperando, que podia perdonar mis pecados para que en un futuro yo pudiera ir con el. Me expliucaron que ese alguien es DIOS quien murio por mi, pero resusito, que quiere ser mi amigo y ahora me esta esperando.

Senti como una ves mas rompia en llanto, pero este era un llanto diferente, me sentia tranquila, diferente, desidi pedir perdon por todo lo que habia echo mal.

_Mordiendo el polvo andaba igual_

_sin esperanza y sin Dios,_

_cuando en mi gran necesidad_

_se arrodilló mi corazón..._

_Y puede volar,en libertad,_

_y pude volar,_

Sali de ese lugar como una nueva persona, con una nueva vision de la vida, ahora sabia que los problemas no son mas que pruebas que el creador nos pone, y que el nunca nos pone nada que no podamos soportar, ahora Sabia que el es grande, que me amaba.

_sobre mis penas,_

_sobre cadenas,_

_y arrodillada asi_

_se termino mi llanto..._

_Y volvi sobre mis pasos_

_cuando reconoci_

_que Dios me faltaba tanto..._

_y pude volar... en libertad_

_y pude volar, pude volar..._

senti la necesidad de decirle al mundo lo que me habia pasado, asi que(aunque tenia miedo de que ya no me quisieran) regrese a casa con mi familia, y les conte todo, ellos me abrazaron y me dijeron que ne habian esta esperando, tuve suerte, no a todos nos aceptan con los brazos abiertos.

_Mi corazón se arrodillo_

_se fue muy lejos_

_el hogar pudo volar,_

_pudo volar llegó a decir_

_no existe Dios,_

_sobre sus pasos_

_regreso mi corazón;_

_pudo volar... ¿tú como estas?_

_Puedes volar asi... ¿tú como estas?_

_¿Tú como estas¿tú como estas?_

_¿Y tú como estas?_

Ahora son una persona diferente, ahora se que puedo equivocarme, no soy perfecta, se que los demas no tienen la obligación de adivinar como me siento. Ellos no tienen la culpa de mis problemas. Pero se como puedo ayudar a quien necesita consuelo, dandoles lo mismo que me diereon a mi cuando cai. Ahora soy una persona nueva. Gracias a DIOS, ahora vivo con esperanza.

_¿Tú como estas?_

_**Espero que esto los haya ayudado en algo, si se sentian mal, ya saben donde esta la respuesta a todo, solo busquenlo y el los escuchara, pero no se sientan defraudados si no contesta de in**__**mediato, el sabe hacer todo a su tiempo.**_

_** esto estubo basado en la cancion de yuri "y tu como estas", ella paso por algo dificil antes de conocer a Cristo.**_

_** Nuestra mision como cristianos es esparcir su palabra por el mundo, eso es justo lo que hago ahora. **_

_**Sinceramente**_

_**Su amiga**_

_**CARY**_


End file.
